Sonic crossteam:Tenkai masters
by valecad10
Summary: Kenny accidentally sends a wave that transforms every hero the team met, can the transformed heroes fix this and revert back to normal? SonXEll, SonXGur, GurenxTwilight, mostly ToxsXDash
1. Chapter 1

On a battle on the city, Ultra Voltron fights a giant rampaging robot spider that has a weakness, getting hit on the inside, the boys in their kyoryuger forms fought small mutant spider robots that sprouted from the large one, they managed to defeat them but they got too hurt, Kenny Mcormick decided to launch on a cannon into the spider's mouth to destroy its core, Sonic the hedgehog with a right wing of a eagle and the left wing and tail of a dragon, got shocked by this

Sonic: Kenny! What are you doing!? The spider's core might destroy you!

Kenny Mcormick: Mrm mmh!

Kenny launched himself into the spider's mouth, inside the robot spider, Kenny saw the core so he grabbed a baseball bat he brought to hit the core. When he is about to destroy the core he heard the heroes, mane six and the 2 megamen calling for him, including Sonic

Sonic: Kenny!

The orange coat kid thought on his head

Kenny Mcormick: (i... I have no choice but to do this, goodbye guys, see ya later..)

he smashed the core but it explodes sending a wave of energy which destroys the spider, the wave sends Kenny flying, the boy gets flown away as he screams

Kenny Mcormick: Oooooooaaaaaaaa!

the wave sends the heroes, megamen and mane six flying including the Voltron robots which split back into Zords, some of them began changing

Rex: NOT AGAIN!

they separated and got flown into parts of the city, Guren felt his body changing and when he landed on the ground, he blacked put


	2. Chapter 2

The wave that was sent by Kenny has affected some heroes from other worlds the team met and they got sent to the city, when they woke up they got horrified and began to panic of what they saw, the people on the city got shocked and the police tried to confort them but with no avail, somewhere in the city Guren heard the screams and shocks of the heroes from the other worlds, he groaned but he found himself on grass,

Guren: where am i?

he stood up to look around and turned to see a tree near him but suddenly he felt something on his back but he was pulled up

Guren: whoa!

he flew into the air until he hit the branches on the tree then landed on a large tree branch

Guren: oww...

he rubbed his head but he saw a white blur from his sight, then he saw something fall on the ground

Guren: what was that?

he suddenly falls down, he then holds on to the branch but suddenly something pulls him down he struggled to break free

Guren: stop! Let go!

he tried to hold on but he got pulled into the river and he fell into the water, someone saves him by lifting him of the water and placing him on the ground

?: Bravenwolf! Are you okay!? I just saw you flying into the tree then you just saw a dragon pony fall down, then you just fall into the river, i really thought you were dead but you were not!

It was actually the unmistakable voice of the party pony Pinkie Pie, Guren stood up and just placed his hand on his head to keep it from throbbing

Guren: Pinkie? What happened?

he then just saw Pinkie but it wasn't a pink pony, it was a pink pony dragon, but it was the party pony, she has pink claws replacing her hooves 2 blackish pink horns on her head and she had a dragon tail with a pink poofy tuft, she still had her cutie mark, ears, bluish eyes, and poofy hair that made her happy

Guren: Pinkie!? What happened to you!?

Pinkie Pie: its Guren! Guess it happened to you too huh? Somehow the wave turned me into a pony dragon! Pretty cool huh?

Pinkie smiled larger showing her sharp teeth

Pinkie Pie: ooooh! Look!

she breathed blue fire on the sky then she dragged Guren into the river to show his reflection,

Guren: what happened to me? (The wave done this?)

he thought to himself as he saw in his reflection, he was staring at Bravenwolf, his clothes was still on himself but the armor had torn it a lot, he then turned around to see Twilight unconscious but she also changed, her wings were now violet dragon wings, she grew dragon horns with her alicorn horn turned dark violet and nearly wrong positioned, her hooves were replaced with violet claws, her tail elongated into a dragon tail with a navy blue tuft with pink and purple streaks, the rest of her former self remained

Pinkie Pie: look! Its Twilight!

Pinkie zoomed to her and woke her up

Twilight Sparkle: ugh... What happened..?

she looked at pinkie who has changed

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie!?

Twilight jumped in shock at the changed Pinkie who is smiling large, Twilight saw her claw which was once her hoof, she sighed in relief that she still had her horn and wings but she saw Guren

Guren/Bravenwolf: Twilight... I would explain

Twilight Sparkle: well... It would take spells to reverse this


End file.
